BIONICLE: Mask of Light (book)
BIONICLE: Mask of Light: The Movie Novel was a novelization of the first BIONICLE movie: BIONICLE: Mask of Light. It was the last Bionicle book written by Cathy Hapka. It features color pages taken from the movie, and describes the events that occurred in the movie. Synopsis The story opens with Takua's discovery of a totem stone inside a lava cave. After taking it, a light tremor happens which knocks the totem into the lava, melting it and revealing a powerful Mask of Light, which he acquires. Soon after he surfs through the river, but a huge wave comes his way. Tahu then appears and saves him from the wave. Takua then saddles Jaller with the mask, and the two go to the Kolhii championship. In the beginning Vakama recites the three virtues and introduces Tahu, Gali, and Pohatu to the assembled Matoran. After a Ga-Koro victory, the Avohkii slips out of Takua's pack. After tossing it between himself and Jaller, the Turaga notice it, and take it to the Ta-Kini. Nokama uses her Noble Mask of Translation, and discovers that this is a Mask of Light, to be worn by a seventh Toa. Believing the herald to be Jaller, the Turaga task him to find the Seventh Toa, along with Takua, to chronicle the adventures. After the two leave on Pewku, Takua's Ussal Crab, Makuta sends three monstrous creatures, Rahkshi, to find the Mask. The Rahkshi travel to Ta-Koro, and fight Tahu and Gali, the only Toa present during the battle. The Toa, unable to fend them off, retreat, but not before Tahu is poisoned. As they leave Ta-Koro, the Rahkshi destroy the village. Vakama discusses with the Toa, and alerts them to the fact that Jaller and Takua are in trouble. The Toa set off to let their brothers know. As the Takua and Jaller travel into Le-Koro, they are ambushed by an angry Ash Bear. After almost losing to it, Toa Lewa drops in, and lends them a hand. After hearing of their tale, he escorts the duo to Ko-Koro, with the help of a Gukko named Ka. When they land in Ko-Koro, Lewa hears of Ta-Koro's tragedy, and goes to help. Soon, Jaller and Takua run into Kopaka, and, much to their chagrin, the three Rahkshi. After a brief struggle, Kopaka freezes the Rahkshi, and the two continue on their path. As they enter a tunnel, Takua is spoken to by Makuta, who tells him Jaller will die unless he gives him the mask. Filled with fear of losing his friend for good, Takua quits the journey, and travels to Onu-Koro, where he meets Onua and Pohatu. After talking with them, three new Rahkshi fight the two Toa, and are over powered, until the other four Toa come to help. Takua escapes, and returns to Jaller, while Tahu is subjected to one of the Rahkshi's powers. Overcome by anger, he turns against his Toa, and is flash frozen. While Kopaka, Gali, Lewa, and a frozen Tahu leave, Onua and Pohatu are buried under rubble. When Takua finds Jaller again, he helps Jaller up from an earthquake that recently struck, and the two continue their journey, heading for the Kini-Nui. Meanwhile, Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka attempt to heal Tahu. Successful, they head to the Kini-Nui to help, while Kopaka abandons them to dig out Pohatu and Onua. At the Kini-Nui, Takua and Jaller are ambushed by all six Rahkshi, but, the Toa arrive in time help them. At this time, Jaller intercepts a blast from Rahkshi Turahk that was aimed at Takua, and dies. Takua realizes his destiny and dons the Mask of Light, transforming into Takanuva, Toa of Light. The Toa smash the Rahkshi and forge from their fragments a vehicle that bears Jaller's mask. Takanuva rides it alone into the earth to Teridax's concealed lair. There he faces Teridax, who taunts him with his own fears and doubts, finally dueling him in a deadly game of Kolhii. However Hahli, who had stowed away on the Ussanui, brings the Matoran into the earth. Takanuva, however, proves more skillful at the "game", and strikes Teridax, blasting the Makuta back. Teridax rises from the rubble, and during a brief scuffle, Takanuva forcefully switches masks with Teridax, sending them toppling into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Out of the pool rises Takutanuva, Teridax and Takanuva joined, a being who recognizes that Mata Nui must be awakened and heaves up the hill-sized door in the side of Mangaia. The Matoran pass beneath but Takutanuva stops Hahli, taking Jaller's mask from her and regenerating Jaller from his mask. Weakened by this, he drops the door, and when the dust clears where Takutanuva was Takanuva stands. Beyond the door lies a lost way to the abandoned city of Metru Nui. Characters *The Toa Nuva **Tahu **Gali **Pohatu **Lewa **Onua **Kopaka *Makuta Teridax *Rahkshi **Turahk **Guurahk **Panrahk **Lerahk **Vorahk **Kurahk *Turaga **Vakama **Nokama *Takua\Takanuva *Takutanuva *Jaller *Hahli *Pewku Category:2003 Category:Books Category:Media